The Last Lover of Colette Ogilvie
by JemmaBlackstairs4ever
Summary: Colette is recovered from the fever, but now her family hates her! WARNING: VIOLENCE AND SPOILERS ARE INVOLVED


**Hi! I know I have been gone for a looooong time, so sorry! I now know that fanfiction is not really something I am good a wrighting, but I tried again! I hope you like it!**

"Mother, it is not as bad as you believe it to be," Colette Ogilvie murmured for the third time in the hour. She had tried to make them understand, she really did. One week prior, Colette had shot up from her sick bed, hollering for her husband and French tutor, was a shock to the rest of the family, for they believed her to be engaged to someone else! Since then, there had been chaos in the Ogilvie house. Her mother was _beyond_ angry with her, only speaking to Colette when necessary. Colette's sister, Jeannine, was furious, for she too loved Louis.

Colette gathered her petticoat, and ran, sobbing, into their lavish parlor room. As she sat in a Chippendale chair, Colette felt her brother, William, tap her shoulder timidly.

"Why are you crying?" William said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Everyone hates me!" Colette wailed.

"What have you done to deserve such malice?"

"Haven't you heard? I am married to Louis! Mother will not speak to me, Jeannine is furious, my poor fianceé doesn't even know how he has been betrayed, and the love of my life is alone in the streets, with the yellow fever raging! I wish to join him, however I know I cannot, for I could be struck with the fever again!" After Colette was finished explaining, William sighed.

"I wish I could help, dear sister, but this is something you, and you alone can make right. If you truly love this man, you must find him no matter the cost. However if this is done before you seek forgiveness from mother and Jeannine, the cost will be your relationship with your family, including myself."

"I understand, William." Colette replied, "I must speak to Jeannine immediately!"

Colette rushed into her sister's chambers to seek her forgiveness. Luckily, Jeannine was sitting on the bed, studying her french book. "Jeannine?"

"What do you want Colette?" Jeannine asked sharply.

"Only to make right the wrongs I have done." Colette replied, her voice soft.

"I fear that there will be no one else for me to love in life. I fear for my future."

"You have no reason to fear, Jeannine, you shall find your love, and become successful, like mother did."

"You believe this to be true?" Asked Jeannine, her tone skeptical.

"Of course I do. I apologize for causing you to feel this way. Do you forgive me?" Colette replied, hoping that all was not truly lost for her sister.

"Yes Colette, I forgive you!" declared Jeannine as she embraced Colette.

"Thank heavens!" Colette gasped as she rushed to find her mother.

"Mother," Colette approached her mother apprehensively. "Mother, I wish to mend our disagreements."

"How can you, when it was you who created them?" Mrs. Ogilvie said harshly, spitting out each word as if they were poison. "You have betrayed my trust, you vile girl, and now you will pay the price for it!" She continued, her voice getting louder as she went, "Find this disgrace of a man! Find him, and stay with him. Go into the streets, full of the sick and dead. If either of you become ill, then so be it!" Colette's mother was throwing words like punches, each one hitting her daughter square in the chest, pushing her out the door.

Colette turned, and ran into the streets, ready to look for her lover. Colette did not have to look far. She found Louis quickly, he was crouching by a weak fire, his skin seemed as if it were glowing yellow. At this her own face paled, and her small, pink mouth formed an oh as she rushed towards him, sobbing. However, halfway there she was stopped by a man with slick, greasy blond hair, hanging in clumps around his weasel like face.

"Gimme yer money gerl!" The man said, holding his right arm behind him as if he was hiding something. "I said, gimme yer money!" the man repeated, his left eye twitching. At this, Louis tried to stand, but could only slouch against a nearby wall.

"No. I am an Ogilvie and I shall not give in to a petty thief!" Colette turned up her nose at the man, as if he stunk.

"S-stay away from h-her!" Louis exclaimed shakily, as he tried to move closer.

"Alright girly, ye can't say I didn' warn ya." The thief murmured as he brought his hand out from behind his back, revealing a knife! It all happened in slow motion, one stab, two stabs, three stabs, and Colette fell to her knees.

"NOOOO!" Louis screamed. He rushed toward Colette with a newfound strength, gathering her body in his arms. "You MURDERER!" He roared at the monster of a man.

"Give me her jewels, and I will leave you to mourn your lover. Now do as I say!" the man spoke coldly. Louis stayed silent, clearly denying his offer. The man reached into his coat and, took out a second knife. "Fine then. Have it your way." He said nonchalantly as he stabbed Louis in the heart.

As the couple laid on the ground, blood surrounding them, the man walked slowly towards a dark alleyway.

"Is it done?" asked a woman, a veil covering her face.

"Yes, my love. I have killed them. You now will inherit your family's riches." the murderer stated.

"You have done well, Jonathan." As she spoke, the woman lifted her veil to reveal the pale face of Jeannine Ogilvie. "Now we just have to find some way to get rid of my mother!"


End file.
